


Get Me

by bugheadjones



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 06:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11709135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugheadjones/pseuds/bugheadjones
Summary: The first time it happened was on his birthday.





	Get Me

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LiveJournal in 2007. Set during season 3. 
> 
> I don't own these characters. I'm just playing with them.

  
The first time it happened was on his birthday. For some reason Logan was under the impression that he was depressed - probably the lack of sleep and over drinking - and threw him a party. He was actually enjoying himself when she walked up to him and asked him if they could talk. He just downed the rest of his beer and followed her into his bedroom, away from Logan and Veronica standing awkwardly across the room from each other. It was totally lame and he swore to himself that he would never get attached to someone like Logan was to Ronnie.  
  
She sat on the edge of his bed, not even waiting for him to offer the bed  _to_  her, and just started talking. She mentioned how it was almost a year and how, every time she even thought about moving on, she felt guilty. He had no idea why she was even talking to him about this, she had Ronnie and her roommate for that, he thought. He just shrugged and then, before he knew what he was doing, he apologized for telling her that the Beav didn't care about her. He shook his head to try to clear it, noticing for the first time in a while that he had way too much alcohol in his system, and turned to leave. Before he could even walk out of the room her small hand attempted to wrap around his wrist and he was turning around to look at her. There were tears in her eyes and, before he could stop himself, he was lifting her chin up and crashing his lips onto hers.  
  
He didn't know why he did it, maybe because she was looking at him and he didn't know how else to make her stop crying. Maybe it was because her lips looked softer than Madison's or Gia's or Bonnie's. Or maybe it was because, even after almost a year, he missed him too.  
  
\---  
  
The second time it happened was completely Veronica's fault. Somehow Logan had talked him into helping her on an investigation, even though he totally could have done it himself, and when Veronica made it to the meeting place, she brought her along. It took him ten minutes to find out that he would be staying in Veronica's way too small car with her while Veronica went into the bar across the street. It took him five more minutes to spot Logan pulling up behind them in his Range Rover and running across the street to the same bar.  
  
He was bored. That was the only reason he could come up with for why he did it. He could have grabbed her computer away from her to look up some porn or something, but, instead, he just leaned over her and kissed her.  
  
It would have been over in a few minutes if Logan and Ronnie would have just hurried up and finished whatever they were doing, but somehow his fingers ended up threaded through her soft hair and he was coaxing her to kiss him back. It took him thirty seconds to get her to kiss him back and, exactly when she opened her mouth to his, the man that Veronica had mentioned was knocking on the window.  
  
They were supposed to act like a couple so Dick figured that they had definitely given that man enough reason to think that they were. If anyone asked, he'd just say that he was doing his job. He would even admit it to himself that he would probably like that job.  
  
\---  
  
The third time it happened was completely her fault. It was near exam time and she was at the suite studying with Veronica and a few other people. He was pissed that they were even there, there was a library on campus and he knew that she had her own dorm room. Once she cornered him in the kitchen, though, and started saying something about similarities, he didn't care.  
  
He stopped listening the second she mentioned Christmas and just started looking at her, really  _looking_. It took him five minutes to get what she was saying: he was alone, she was kind of alone - for some reason the girl didn't seem too into the idea of a camping trip for the holidays - and maybe they could be alone  _together_. He had never thought of her to have much a back bone, after all she dated his little brother. It had taken him six months to be able to look at her without feeling guilty and now she was asking him to spend Christmas with her.  
  
He hadn't meant for it to happen in front of everybody, they were all supposed to be getting something to eat and she passed up saying that she had eaten before she had come over. He ended up sitting next to her on the couch and watching some really weird movie that he couldn't understand and the subtitles were going way too fast for him to keep up. He just drowned it out - something he had perfected once Ronnie started sleeping over  _all the time_  - and then started talking to her once the credits started rolling.  
  
When she started laughing at one of his  _best_ jokes - seriously, who doesn't love a dumb blond joke - he took the opportunity of having her complete attention and pulled her towards him. Suddenly she was half way on top of him, half way on the couch, and then  _she_  kissed him. It was really the first time in his life that a girl had kissed him, he was always the one to initiate. Even with easy girls, he was always the first one to do it. And it was different. She was completely in control and right when they ended up sprawled across the couch, her soft body flush against his, the door was thrown open and Ronnie went from laughing at something that Wallace guy had said to screeching when she saw what was happening.  
  
He didn't get to ask her why she did it, but he didn't think much of it when she kissed him again on her way out that night with Veronica hot on her heels.  
  
\---  
  
The fifth time it happened was on Christmas Eve. He had decided to take her offer when Logan decide to stay with the Mars' at their small ass apartment for the week.  
  
She was evidently going to be at her parent's house for two weeks all alone and even he was getting lonely by that time. It was the second Christmas without his brother, without his mother even offering to fly him to Paris to be ridiculed by his step father, and he was sick of being alone.  
  
The first thing he did was go out that morning and buy her a gift. They weren't friends, but he had grown up rich: if you're invited to someone's house on a major holiday, you take them a gift. The only thing he could think of was the bookstore, but he still had no idea what to get. He had heard Ronnie mention that she was really good with computers or something, but it wasn't like he was going to know what kind of book to get on that. So he settled with the dude working at the CD counter and he handed him a new book about some woman who went to Paris and became a prostitute and fell in love with her pimp or something. He was pretty sure he had seen Ronnie reading something with a similar cover and they were friends so she'd probably like it.  
  
The second thing he did was drive over to her house. He was there by twelve and didn't really think to call her tell her that he would be. She didn't seem too annoyed though. She opened the door on the second knock and pulled him in by the hand. He thought about kissing her as a greeting, but then he smelled food and decided that later would be good.  
  
He looked down at his plate and then at hers and was immediately struck with the differences. He had slices of turkey and ham while she had some weird thing with stuffing or something stuffed in it. When he asked her what was up, she just looked up from her plate - which she seemed to be into - and shrugged her shoulders. He told her that he meant the food and she immediately started blushing. She sputtered something out about being confused and started blushing and he just grinned before eating his food.  
  
After they ate he was a little too giddy at her telling him that he could pick a movie for them to watch and, when she left him alone in the living room, he found the only Christmas movies that her family owned and decide on some old horror movie he had forced his brother to watch when he was fourteen. It wasn't a real Christmas movie, but, if he was being honest with himself, he didn't really feel up for the traditional family-orientated ones.  
  
But he wasn't being honest with himself and he really did want to see what she would do if she was scared during it. Maybe they could cuddle. He pinched himself before she came back from her room with a sweater on - damn - and decided that he was just being really weird. Dick Casablancas didn't cuddle. It just wasn't part of his DNA or whatever.  
  
She didn't get scared so when he got tired of the movie, he forced her to cuddle  _him_. She laughed and let him lay down on the couch before she crawled out from behind him and sat down on the opposite end. He pouted and her and she shook her head before getting up and taking the popcorn bowl to the kitchen.   
  
She came back a few minutes later and lay down in front of him. He smiled before pressing his lips to her neck and then to her lips when she turned her head to place it on the couch.  
  
He kissed her ten more times that night.   
  
\---  
  
He stopped keeping track when they hit one hundred a month later.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
